Because she is like that
by rimiish
Summary: Una pequeña historia de cómo los padres de Naruto comenzaron a enamorarse y amarse pese a que fueron completamente distintos. Ella una chica hiperactiva e impulsiva y el un chico calmado y prudente
1. Mucho Trabajo y Una Ridícula Apuesta

Hola! He me aquí con otro fic nuevo titulado "because she is like that"

**Disclaimer: **Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen tan solo la trama :D

**Summary: **Una pequeña historia de cómo los padres de Naruto comenzaron a enamorarse y amarse pese a que sean completamente distintos.

N/A: Nota de autora

—Diálogos —

_Flash back (principio y fin) _

"Pensamientos"

_**Reeditado: 18 abril 1012**_

_**Capitulo uno: Mucho trabajo y una ridícula apuesta**_

Era una tarde como cualquier otra; los aldeanos de la aldea de la hoja disfrutaban de una agradable y tranquila tarde de verano. Las calles de la aldea ocupadas por sus habitantes; viejos paseándose tranquilos por los parques o alimentando a las palomas; los puestos de comida y locales todos abiertos y complaciendo a sus clientes; pequeños corriendo imitando a los héroes de la aldea y jugando. Todos atentos a sus propios asuntos y conviviendo pacíficamente.

Todo era normal, incluso el hecho que una chica de estatura alta, cabello rojo y largo a la altura de los hombros, con hermosos ojos verdes y delgada corriera rápidamente por las calles esquivando a todos los que se ponían en su camino. Kushina Uzumaki era su nombre y era bien conocida por su cabello rojo, por su destreza como kunoichi y por supuesto, por su hiperactividad.

La chica corría entre las calles del centro de la aldea disculpándose con las personas con quien chocaba accidentalmente al intentar abrirse paso entre ellas en un domingo por la tarde. Kushina iba retrasada a una reunión con el Hokage quien le había pedido presentarse y cómo la chica veía las cosas, debía ser algo serio.

La pelirroja dio vuelta en una esquina y sin detenerse volteó para disculparse con el hombre a quien casi tira, así que después de gritar un "lo siento" y dedicar una sonrisa volteó al frente encontrándose con la figura de alguien a quien no pudo evitar chocando y cayendo al suelo de sentón.

—Aghh podrías fijarte por donde caminas —dijo Kushina malhumorada desde el suelo.

—¿Kushina? —llamó una voz masculina muy familiar.

La pelirroja alzó la mirada encontrándose con una cabellera rubia, unos ojos azules como y el cielo y aquella sonrisa única que conocía a la perfección.

—¿M-minato? —dijo ella embobada antes de tomar la mano que el le ofrecía para ponerse en pie —Oye Minato deberías fijarte por donde caminas, tus reflejos son pésimos —lo molestó ella jugando.

—Tu fuiste la que no se fijo Kushina, yo caminaba tranquilo y vienes y me atacas.  
—Yo no te ataqué —comenzó a decir la pelirroja antes de detenerse en seco, disculparse y comenzar a correr nuevamente —Discutiremos esto más tarde… voy retrasada, el viejo quiere verme.

—¡Pero oye, hace casi dos meses que no nos vemos! —exclamó él a la chica que se alejaba.

—¡Podrás invitarme a cenar después! —le gritó ella sobre su hombro, subir a un tejado y desaparecer.

Minato sonrió y continuó su camino tranquilamente ignorando las extrañas miradas que las personas a su alrededor le daban.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Kushina no se molestó en abrir la puerta estrepitosamente. No trató en ocultar la sorpresa en su expresión cuando vio algunas cajas en la esquina de la habitación que se encontraba inusualmente vacía. Los estantes que generalmente eran ocupados por libros y pergaminos estaban vacíos. El escritorio, que generalmente estaba hecho un desorden, ahora estaba impecable salvo por la pila de papeles, el pequeño jardín zen y la pluma en su tintero. El hombre que estaba en el escritorio levantó la mirada.

—¿Querías verme, y por qué tantas cajas? —pregunta la pelirroja.

—Buenas tardes Kushina, hay muchas cajas porque me retiraré la próxima semana.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué no me enteré de esto antes? —exclamo ella sorprendida, no tenía idea que en dos meses todo cambiara repentinamente.

—Porque, querida mía estabas en una misión, pero tranquila mi repuesto será alguien quien estoy seguro será incluso mejor que yo.

—¿Quién es? ¿Y cómo se que será mejor que usted? A pesar de la guerra usted a logrado mantener a Konoha…

—Y mi sucesor mantendrá la aldea exactamente igual, estoy cien por ciento de él y sus decisiones ten por seguro que no solo nos beneficiaran a nosotros. Y para eso debo dejar todo listo para él por lo que necesito que entregues los últimos reportes escritos de tus misiones.

—¿Él? ¿Quién es? Y ¿Cuáles ultimas misiones?

—Las ultimas diez misiones que has completado, Kushina.

–Por supuesto, ¿para cuando las necesita? —preguntó ella.

—Para pasado mañana a más tardar

—¡¿Pasado mañana? —exclamó ella. —Oh vamos eso requiere semanas.

—Lo se, pero es algo urgente además de que ya haz tenido esas semanas…

—Esta bien, esta bien tenga por hecho que estarán listos.

—Gracias Kushina.

—No lo agradezca viejo, sólo dígame quien será el Yondaime Hokage.

—Lo descubrirás en la fiesta del viernes.

—¿El viernes, este viernes? Enserio espera que pueda dormir con esa duda en mi cabeza dattebayo

—Dada la situación no creo que puedas dormir mucho —comentó casualmente cambiando de tema.

—Enserio necesito que me diga, ¿Será esa serpiente? Sabe que no muchos confían en Orochimaru después de aquellos experimentos, o más bien Minato —sugirió la pelirroja— aunque no me ha dicho nada al respecto —comentó pensativa para ella misma. Sarutobi rió suavemente.

—Ya lo sabrás después, la paciencia es una virtud.

—Bien —aceptó Kushina tomando unos cuanto pergaminos en blanco —Los traeré cuando estén listos —se despidió.

—Hasta luego Kushina —sonrió el Hokage.

Entonces la chica cerró la puerta tras de sí y camino desganada. Kushina se pasó por las calles en dirección a su casa, con los papeles en un brazo y una expresión de pocos amigos. Un olor peculiar llamó su atención y giró la mirada a su derecha y he ahí su restaurante favorito Ichiraku´s.

—Hey Kushina —la llamó Minato desde su asiento frente a la barra.

—Hola Mina —respondió ella sin acercase.

—¿No querías comer ramen?

—¡Si! —exclamó acercándose al rubio y dejando los papeles en un asiento vacío.

—¿Para qué te quería el Sandaime? —preguntó él curioso con un deje de preocupación en la voz.

—Para darme trabajo —contestó ella recibiendo su tazón de comida.

—¿De qué? —preguntó él.

—De las últimas diez misiones que he hecho últimamente.

—Vaya, eso es mucho…

—¡Lo se! No dormiré nada hoy ni mañana porque son para pasado mañana —dijo ella molesta.

—¿Mmmm? —preguntó cuidadosamente, estudiando el rostro de ella.

—¿Serías tan amable de ayudarme? ¡Por favor, por favor, seré tu mejor amiga!

—Ya eres mi mejor amiga, Kushina.

—Bueno, bueno, prometo entonces jamás... hacerte una broma.

—Shina-chan no hagas promesas que no puedes cumplir —sonrió él y ella la fulminó con la mirada.

—Oh vamos, por favor, por favor —pidió y el pensó un poco.

—De acuerdo, te propongo un trato —dijo él y fue ella quien ahora lo inspeccionó cuidadosamente.

—¿Cuál?

—Te ayudaré si me acompañas a la ceremonia del nuevo Hokage, ya sabes esa fiesta formal que harán.

—¿El nuevo hokage? ¿Hablando de eso no serás tu? —empezó ella pero entonces entendió algo y sus ojos se abrieron como platos —¿Espera, esas fiestas de vestidos largos y maquillaje? —preguntó ella y Minato asintió con la cabeza agradecido de que Kushina cambiara de tema.

—¿Bromeas, cierto? —dijo casi espantada.

—Hmm no.

—¿Qué tal si limpio tu casa por un mes?—

—Hmmm... Nop

—¿Qué tal si...

—La fiesta o no hay trato —puntualizó él.

—¿¡De todo lo que pudiste pedirme tenía que ser precisamente una estúpida fiesta!— se quejó ella.

—Exacto Shina-chan, ese es mi precio.

—Arrg no gracias, estaré bien con la pila de papeles —dijo ella resignada negándose a aceptar.

—Bien, suerte con eso ahora come, se esta enfriando

—Bla bla bla —lo arremedó mientras separaba sus palillos para comenzar a degustar su delicioso platillo

—¿Kushina?— llamó él después de un rato.

—¿Mmm?

—Habrá ramen en la comida— anunció Minato y la chica pareció pensarlo un rato.

—Bien, bien si tanto insistes iré a esa fiesta pero me ayudarás a acabar todo esto —dijo ella mostrando la pila de papeles y Minato sonrió.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

—Bien podemos hacer los estúpidos reportes en mi casa pero es probable que te rehúses después de ver la sutileza del orden en ese lugar —decía la pelirroja cargando la mitad de los papeles, después de haberse negado a que él los llevara todos.

—Mi casa esta bien — dijo él jalándola suavemente del cuello de su blusa naranja y caminando en sentido contrario.

—Lo suponía —dijo Kushina.

Caminaron varias calles hablando de las misiones que había hecho Kushina y así facilitarle el trabajo al chico.

Una vez que llegaron a su apartamento, Minato sacó las llaves de su y abrió la puerta y como buen caballero la dejó pasar primero. No era la primera vez que ella entraba a su apartamento pero no podía evitar sorprenderse aún después de un tiempo.

—Minato ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta algo indiscreta?

—No sería la primera vez.

—¿Eres acaso un maniaco obsesivo a la limpieza? —preguntó inocentemente dejando los pergaminos en la pequeña mesa circular del comedor.

—Probablemente— rió el rubio dirigiéndose a la cocina para poner un poco de café cargado en la cafetera.

La pelirroja se sentó frente a la mesa ordenando los papeles en dos pilas notando que era mucho más trabajo del que esperaba. Contó hasta diez evitando un grito desesperado y dirigió la mirada a la ventana, la tarde era muy agradable como para desperdiciarla en trabajo.

—¿Kushi, quieres café? —preguntó Minato dejando la cafetera y dos tazas sobre la mesa

—Iuhg no, paso —contesto ella con una mueca.

—De acuerdo —dijo él sentándose en la silla frente a Kushina, sirviendo café en su taza.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Después de horas de trabajo y varás tazas más de café Minato observo que su amiga descanzaba la cabeza en su mano y con el codo sobre la mesa.

—¿Kushina? —llamó sin obtener respuesta alguna.

—¿Shina? —dijo un poco más alto esta vez y al no obtener respuesta por segunda ocacion se levantó de la silla y se acercó a ella. Sacudió su hombro suavemente pero la pelirroja no hizo caso y él sonrió divertido ante la idea que se le acababa de ocurrir.

Acercó su cabeza a la de ella. Inspiró suavemente y exhaló ruidosamente por la boca cerca del oído de la chica para luego comenzar a correr por su vida.

—¿¡Pero que te sucede?— gritó ella persiguiéndolo por toda la casa.

—Te habías quedado dormida —explicó.

—¿¡Y qué esperabas! ¡Son las tres de la mañana!

—¿Y? Un Ninja tiene que mantenerse alerta todo el tiempo

—Arrg no me vengas con eso —dijo la chica dejando de perseguirlo y sentándose en el sofá cansada.

—Kushina si no te mantienes despierta no terminaremos— dijo el acercándose.

—Aaaaa —grito ella tapándose la boca con un almohadón del mueble.

—Por cierto ¿para qué necesitas listos esos papeles?

—Ya te dije, para que Sarutobi deje los archivos organizados al nuevo Hokage... quien me las pagará cuando todo esto termine —dijo mirándolo de reojo no sabía quien iba a ser el Yondaime Hokage de la aldea y el chico rubio, quien nunca le ocultaría nada, no le había dicho nada al respecto. Kushina sabía que el joven se merecía el puesto sin embargo, el único inconveniente era su edad y la pelirroja no quería hablar del temo por temor a hacerlo sentir mal.

—Suena como amenaza.

—Es que lo es —dijo bostezando

—¿Café? —ofreció.

—No, sabes que lo detesto además quiero dormir, ¿Podemos dejar esto y empezar mañana temprano? Por favor —pidió a Minato quien suspiró y accedió a su petición.

—¡Woo! Eres el mejor Mina-chan —dijo la Uzumaki poniéndose en pie y tomando la pequeña mochila que había traído con ella, el chico por su parte la observó extrañado mientras ella se acercaba a la puerta.

—¿A dónde vas? Preguntó y ella la observó como si fuera estúpido.

—A mi casa… es realmente tarde y preferiría no molestarte.

—Kushina es pasada media noche, porque no mejor te quedas —ofreció él

—Oh vamos Mina-chan se cuidarme sola.

—Preferiría que no, además podemos continuar más temprano —sonrió Minato y la pelirroja cerró la puerta.

—Bien

Kushina fue a la cocina y sirvió dos vasos de leche uno para ella y otro para él. Después de la "cena" ambos se sentaron en el sofá a ver tele. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que ella se quedara dormida sobre uno de los almohadones. El rubio sonrió al ver la tierna y tranquila expresión de ella, apagó el televisor y llevó a Kushina a su habitación, agradecido de que la chica no era de sueño ligero, retiró unos cuantos mechones rojizos de su rostro cuidadosamente, tomó una manta de su closet y se dirigió al sillón de la sala.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Los primeros rayos de sol se colaban por la ventana acariciando su piel blanquecina el silbido de los pájaros y el molesto zumbido de un molesto aparato la despertaron. A ciegas la pelirroja buscó con la mano el maldito despertador y al no encontrarlo se tapo la cabeza con la almohada murmurando incoherentes maldiciones.

—Hey Shina ya amaneció —dijo chico rubio pelinegro ligeramente despeinado recargado en el marco de la puerta como si llevase ahí ya mucho tiempo con una taza de té ya casi terminada. La pelirroja lo ignoró por completo.

—Kushina ¿quieres despertar por la buenas o por las malas? —preguntó el sonriendo y como si tratara a un niño pequeño.

—Por las malas, entonces —dijo el chico cruzando la habitación acuclillándose al lado de ella para estar a su altura en inspirar.

—Ni siquiera lo pienses Minato —le advirtió una voz femenina observándolo con un ojo abierto. El rubio sonrió y exhaló lejos de su oído.

Kushina hizo caso y suspirando pesadamente se levantó, intentó acomodar un poco su cabello mientras observaba a Minato apagar el molesto aparato.

—Ese viejo se quiere vengar por la broma que le hice el año pasado —se quejó caminando fuera de la habitación detrás de él.

—Bueno, supongo que cualquiera lo haría, tienes suerte de que no te arrestaron —anunció entrando a la cocina a poner café en la cafetera mientras ella lo veía desde el marco de la puerta.

—¡Pero era el día de las bromas! Además ese día terminó muy mal —suspiró la chica.

_**Flash Back **_

_Era ese día, el día en el que si alguien veía a una chica pelirroja de vestuario naranja lo mejor era correr por su propia salud física y mental y claro, Minato Namikaze no era la excepción a esa regla. Así que si el rubio quería salir ileso, debía esconderse de su amiga, aun cuando la idea no le agradara del todo. _

—_¡Hola Mina-chan! —saludó Kushina apareciendo al lado de él y detrás de una pared tomándolo por sorpresa. _

—_H-Hola —respondió él son _

—_¿A quién espías Minato? —preguntó la chica asomándose. _

—_A nadie —dijo él intentando parecer tranquilo. _

—_¿Sabes que día es hoy Mina? –preguntó con una sonrisa malévola y a la vez inocente. Minato no pudo evitar sostener la respiración. _

—_¿Uhm Miércoles? _

—_No tonto, bueno si es miércoles pero hoy es el día de las bromas —dijo Kushina sonriendo ocasionando que Minato retrocedería por instinto. _

—_Tranquilo, no tengo nada planeado para ti —dijo ella ya sonriendo normalmente —eso claro si me haces un pequeño favor —agregó la joven. _

—_¿Cuál?_

—_Verás, Aiko me pidió que comprara el desayuno del Hokage, ya que la pobre esta muy ocupada, pero yo tengo una broma planeada para Jiraiya y no tengo tiempo para llevar esto —dijo mostrando el paquete de comida en una bolsa —así que me preguntaba si podrías llevarlo tú a su oficina —finalizó ella y el rubio estudió su rostro por unos momentos antes de aceptar. _

—_Bien. _

—_¡Gracias Mina-chan! —exclamó alegremente antes de plantar un beso en su mejilla y salir en busca del pervertido de su maestro dejando a al chico con una sonrisa estúpida en su sonrojado rostro. _

_o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

_Llamó a la puerta de la oficina y una vez que le fue cedido el permiso entró a la habitación con la bolsa que le había dado Kushina. _

—_Buenos días Hokage-sama _

—_Buenos días Minato, ¿qué puedo hacer por ti?_

—_Nada, he traído el almuerzo, pues Aiko esta un poco ocupada —explico el rubio colocando la bolsa sobre el escritorio._

—_Oh muchas gracias, no te hubieras molestado. _

—_No es ninguna molestia. _

_El hokage hizo a un lado los pergaminos abriendo el paquete para comenzar a comer. _

—_¿Gustas? _

—_No gracias, acabo de desayunar._

—_Tu te lo pierdes —dijo Sarutobi llevándose a la boca una buena cantidad de fideos, masticó varias veces y tragó. Fue entonces cuando notó una terrible quemazón e incluso ardor en la lengua y labios. _

—_¿¡Aaaaaa Minato que le pusieron a los fideos!- gritó tomando la botella de te verde helado y bebiéndola desesperado intensificando la terrible sensación._

—_¿Se encuentra bien? —preguntó el rubio preocupado. _

—_¡No— gritó el Hokage disparado al baño por un poco de agua del lavabo. _

_Minato sudó en frío y una sensación extraña paso por su espina cuando sintió un chakra que conocía a la perfección. Volteó hacia la ventana abierta y se encontró a su amiga pelirroja sentada en la rama de un árbol riendo a carcajadas. Oh por kami como pudo haber sido tan estúpido._

—_¿K-kushina?_

—_¡Hey Mina! Gracias por darle mi pequeña broma al viejo, suerte con el castigo. Prometo ayudarte más tarde –le dijo Kushina antes de saltar de la rama justo antes de que el Sandaime regresara con una expresión molesta. _

—_¿L-lo siento? _

_o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

_La imagen que contemplaba Kushina era un tanto divertida, a decir verdad, era incluso mejor que el circo; el observar a Minato pintar una barda y quitando los graffitis de vándalos no era cosa de todos los días. _

—_Vaya, esperaba que el viejo te pusiera otro castigo como entrenar hasta morir o algo parecido, sin embargo el viejo se ha lucido esta vez —mencionó la chica haciéndole compañía sentada en otra barda y Minato la ignoró. _

—_Oh vamos, ¿Sigues molesto?_

—_Incluso aún si te dijera que Jiraiya esta colgado de un tobillo en un árbol con su libro de pervertidos fuera de su alcance? _

—_Eso depende, de donde esté —habló Minato por primera vez._

_Kushina sonrió macabramente y contestó. _

—_En los campos de entrenamiento más alejados, donde Tsunade hace esos estragos y rara vez alguien se pasa por ahí —dijo sonriendo inocentemente haciendo sonreír al chico también. _

—_¿Ya no estás molesto? —pregunto Kushina ensanchando su sonrisa. _

—_No, es difícil enojarme contigo —confesó él —¿Qué le pusiste a su comida? —preguntó curioso. _

—_Y a su bebida —aclaró— Lo que le puse fue picante, tu sabes uno de esos chiles habanero que generalmente no se cultivan aquí —nos lo sirvieron en una comida cuando estábamos de misión y después de ver sus… efectos sabía que tenía que usarlo este día —explicó. _

—_Ay Kushina —suspiró Minato resignado. _

—_Anda ceniciento no pierdas el tiempo y limpia, te sigo esperando. _

—_Dijiste que me ayudarías. _

—_Y así fue, sin embargo no dije cuando._

_No pasaron más de dos minutos antes de que la pelirroja tomara una brocha e hiciera varios clones de si misma para acabar la tarea más pronto. _

_o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

—_¿No quieres ir a comer algo? —invitó le rubio mientras caminaban por las calles de la aldea con residuos de pintura en sus ropas. _

—_Umm no lo creo, estaba pensando en ir a relajarme —dijo Kushina. _

—_Podemos comer en el bosque —insistió. _

—_Bien, toma —aceptó ella sacando dinero de una de las bolsas del pantalón pero cuando alzó la mirada el rubio ya estaba lejos de ella. _

—_¡Adelántate te alcanzaré pronto! —gritó él. _

_Kushina fue a uno de los campos de entrenamiento y buscó una pequeña área donde sentarse a esperar. Minutos después escuchó unos pasos y miró en esa dirección pero no encontró nada. _

—_¡Aaaa! —gritó la pelorroja al escuchar el molesto sonido a causa del aire exhalado ruidosamente en su oído. Por reflejos y muy hábilmente la chica saltó lejos de Minato y aterrizó a medio metro, sin embargo una cuerda se cerró alrededor de su tobillo y quedó viendo todo al revés con su rostro a la misma altura que el de el rubio. Él y su maldito jutsu. _

—_Feliz día de las bromas, Shina-chan —dijo Minato sonriendo antes de sentarse en el suelo y levantar la vista. La pelirroja observó como el rubio sacaba el paquete de comida y comenzaba a comer frente a ella, saboreándolo de forma teatral. _

—_Sabes Minato, hay una gran diferencia entre broma y tortura, y esto claramente entra en la segunda categoría. _

—_¿Enserio?_

—_Bájame. _

—_Hmm… no —contestó el sonriendo. _

—_Bájame —repitió ella. _

—_¿Qué te hace pensar que accederé a la segunda si no accedí a la primera?_

—_Bájame, bájame, bájame —pausa— ¡Bájaaame! _

—_No, no, no… no —respondió Minato tranquilo intentando ignorar el hecho de que la holgada playera de ella había bajado por la posición en la que estaba dejando mostrar el plano vientre de ella decorado por un sello alrededor de su ombligo. El rubio sacudió la cabeza se llevó varios fideos a la boca. Kushina lo fulminó con la mirada. _

—_¡Bien! —dijo molesta doblando su torso para alcanzar el kunai atado a su tobillo antes de cortar la cuerda sin esfuerzo alguno, se sentó al lado del rubio tomo su propio plato y palillos y comenzó a comer. _

—_Idiota._

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

—¿Nadie saldrá ileso ese día, cierto? —volteó a verla sobre su hombro.

—¡Exacto! Ni siquiera el nuevo Hokage, sea quién sea ya tengo planeado algo —sonrió Kushina y automáticamente se arrepintió de haber hablado cuando observó a Minato tensarse.

—¿Sabes que terminarás recibiendo un castigo, verdad?

—No, si no me descubren. Además bien lo valdría

—Kushina, odio arruinar la charla pero…

—Ya se, ya se tengo una pila de papeles que completar —aceptó ella caminando a la mesa. Observó por un rato los pergaminos frente a ella con una sin mostrar expresión alguna antes de tirar la frente a la mesa. Tiempo después recobró la compostura y comenzó a escribir.

—Me alegra que lo sepas —dijo poniendo dos tazas de café en la mesa. Uno negro, cargado y ligeramente azucarado mientras el otro era dulce, ligero y con crema.

Un par de horas de horas después cuando ambos terminaron su café Minato habló.

—¿Quieres algo de desayunar?

—Pensé que nunca preguntarías.

—Bien, vamos

—¿Espera, podría ducharme antes? —pidió.

—Claro — contestó el dirigiéndose a su recámara seguido por ella para darle un juego de ropa.

—Ten es lo más pequeño que tengo.

—¿Qué insinúas?

—No creo que te quede mi ropa.

—¿Me estás llamando enana?

Minato suspiró negando con la cabeza, le dio también una toalla y la condujo al baño de su habitación.

Minato suspiró y negó con la cabeza, le dio una toalla y la condujo al baño.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Kushina llegó a la cocina dando saltitos donde se encontró con el rubio de espaldas a ella cocinando algo, algo que olía bastante bien.

—¿Qué cocinas Mina-chan? —preguntó acercándose a él y poniéndose de puntitas para echar un vistazo sobre su hombro

—Arroz con curry —contestó.

—Mmm ¿falta mucho?

—No, ya esta, ¿podía pasarme los platos?

—¿Dónde están?

—En el estante izquierdo, arriba.

Kushina se acerco al estante y se puso de puntitas para abrir la puerta de este, con un poco de esfuerzo lo logró pero después se vio afligida al no alcanzar los platos que formaban una pequeña pila.

Se estiró más pero no podía cogerlo. Eso era ridículo, ella era una kunoichi y una de las mejores el no poder alcanzar dos platos era de lo más estúpido. Kushina observó como otra mano tomaba los plato sin dificultad alguna con los talones ya en el suelo la pelirroja se giró encontrándose con el rubio sonriéndole.

—No es justo —dijo haciendo un puchero

—Oh vamos, era más rápido a que tener que esperar media hora, auch —dijo recibiendo un golpe en el brazo.

—Te lo merecías —dijo ella arrebatándole los platos con una expresión indignada

Kushina hizo a un lado los papeles antes de poner los platos y vasos, tiempo después llegó él a servir el desayuno.

Luego del desayuno la pelirroja insistió en lavar los trastos y luego de que él limpió la mesa comenzaron a trabajar nuevamente.

—¿Ya hemos terminado? —preguntó la pelirroja abriendo los ojos sorprendida mientras una sonrisa tiraba de sus labios.

—Ya —contestó él dejando la pluma en la mesa.

—¡Pensé que esto sería eterno, vamos Minato tenemos que celebrar, yo invito! —exclamó alegremente.

—Espera, tenemos que llevarlos antes

—Hai, hai, vamos pues —dijo ella tomando su pequeña mochila, parte de los papeles y salió a la puerta dando saltitos contenta con el rubio siguiéndola.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Kushina entró ruidosamente a la oficina del hokage sin molestarse por tocar como habitualmente lo hacía y Minato la siguió adentro.

—Que tal, viejo —saludo la pelirroja

—Buenas tardes Kushina, Minato, ¿en qué puedo ayudarlos?

—Aquí están los reportes —dijo la chica dejando su pila de papeles y Minato la imitó.

—Pero si, si has terminado.

—Lo se, pero no lo he hecho sola Minato me ha ayudado.

—Ya veo, supongo que ambos están preparados para lo del viernes cierto —dijo observando a Minato quien se encogió de hombros.

—Por cierto, ya díganos quien será el Yondaime Hokage pregunto ella ansiosa.

—Si, díganos —pidió Minato acercándose también al escritorio pero guiñando un ojo, gesto que Sarutobi entendió a la perfección.

—Eso es una sorpresa.

—Oh vamos viejo, no puede ser así de malo.

—No, Kushina enserio no quiero arruinarlo —insistió el Sandaime— ahora chicos, gracias por los documentos, ya todo esta listo y si me disculpan tengo una pequeña junta con…

—Por supuesto —cedió el rubio tomando a la pelirroja de la mano y llevándola consigo fuera de la oficina a pesar de sus protestas.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

—Minatoooo.

—¿Mmm?

—Me aburro —dijo ella tumbándose en el pasto observando las nubes blancas y esponjosas.

—¿Qué se te ocurre hacer? —preguntó Minato y Kushina sonrió malignamente.

—Juguemos cartas.

—Yo no traigo cartas conmigo —dijo él y ella sacó una caja antes de arrojársela y él la atrapó antes de que impactara con su rostro.

—Bien —dijo el rubio repartiéndolas sobre el césped.

Pasaron varios minutos y ambos ya tenían perfectamente armada su jugada, solo tenían que arriesgarse a mostrarla y ver quien ganaría.

—Mina-chan.

—¿Mmmmm? —preguntó él sin despegar la vista de sus cartas.

—¿Qué te parece si hacemos esto más divertido?

—¿Qué quieres apostar? —dijo volteando a verla cuidadosamente.

—La ridícula fiesta del viernes.

—Olvídalo, ese asunto ya esta zanjado.

—¿Y? Esto es una apuesta, anda.

—¿Bien y que apostarías a cambio? —preguntó el rubio sosteniendo la mirada de ella.

—¿Una semana de esclavitud?

—¿Tan desesperada?

—Piénsalo podemos pasar ese tiempo en mi casa o en la tuya, no es obligatorio que vayamos.

—Bien, acepto la semana de esclavitud si yo gano, pero si pierdo no irás a esa fiesta.

—Iremos, te quedas conmigo —sonrió.

—De acuerdo.

Kushina sonrió de oreja a oreja y enseñó a Minato su jugada.

—Vaya que eres tramposa —le dijo el chico.

—¿Eso piensas? Déjame ver lo que tú tienes —Minato sonrió ante esto y le mostró su jugada la cual, claramente era la victoriosa.

—¡Eso es imposible! —se quejó sacando una carta de su manga.

—Igual que tu jugada —dijo el chico sacando una de corazones rojos, que al igual que ella, la tenía escondida. —Así que al haber hecho los dos trampa, se considera un juego limpio y por lo tanto gané, vendrás conmigo a esa fiesta —sonrió Minato.

_**Continuara…**_

Yo creo que lo dejare hasta aquí por el momento. La he mejorado notablemente así que sean lindos y díganme que piensan.

Espero les haya gustado el cambio que le he hecho, aun cuando este sea minúsculo y solo me enfoque en una mejor redacción y ortografía.


	2. ¡Estas Muerto Namikaze!

**Disclaimer: **Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

Hola! Aquí esta el segundo capítulo de "Because she is like that". Disculpen la tardanza pero no estaba inspirada. Espero que sea de su agrado.

_**Reditado: 20 abril 2012**_

_**Capitulo II:¡Estás Muerto Minato!**_

Era una mañana agradable el sol comenzaba a iluminar la aldea, los pajarillos comenzaban su vuelo matinal por el despejado cielo y los aldeanos comenzaban su día.

Todos en la aldea estaban emocionados y curiosos, tanto ninjas como aldeanos, ricos como pobres, todos querían saber quién seria su nuevo líder. Todos menos cierta chica pelirroja…

Kushina se encontraba tumbada en su cama observando al techo de su habitación con una expresión de pocos amigos.

—Ya llegué —se escuchó la voz de Mikoto y la puerta al cerrarse y Kushina abrió los ojos como platos. Se levantó velozmente y casi tan rápido como Minato se cambio de ropa y salió por la ventana; si quería salvarse de un molesto día de compras tenía que alejarse lo más posible de la pelinegra.

—¿Kushina? —llamó Mikoto entrando a la desordenada habitación de la chica, —por Dios Shina tienes que arreglar este reguero —regañó Mikoto mientras iba en busca de su amiga, a quién no encontró en el apartamento. La pelinegra suspiró pesadamente antes de salir también por la ventana y comenzar a buscarla.

Kushina corría lo más rápido que podía, en busca de un lugar para esconderse de esa molesta morena, había optado por andar por las calles, donde sería más difícil localizarla.

—¿Los campos de entrenamiento? —preguntaba para si misma —No, muy obvio.

—¿El mercado? —pero descartó la ocioón —Ni pensarlo, mi cabello llamará la atención.

—¿Casa de un Amigo, Minato quizás? —Kushina negó bruscamente —Definitivamente no, ese idiota me delatará.

Y así se la pasó pensando en lugares y descartándolos siempre sin detenerse si quería salvar un poco de dignidad y autoestima lo mejor era no detenerse. Kushina pasaba corriendo empujando personas, y disculpándose o cruzando calles sin realmente fijarse, esquivando todo a su paso. Sin embargo al destino no le agrado la idea y la pelirroja fue a chocar con nadie más que el rubio que la había metido en ese lío.

—¡Fíjate por donde caminas, ciego! —dijo Kushina levantándose velozmente sin siquiera notar que había chocado con Minato.

—¿Disculpa?

—Que te fijes por donde… ¿Minato? —dijo ella cuando al fin volteó a verle la cara.

—Estos encuentros se están volviendo un hábito —bromeó él.

—El que tu te pongas justo en mi camino cuando llevo prisa es un problema —reprendió ella y el rió.

—¿Por qué tanta prisa?

—Verás, te explicaría gustosamente pero Mikoto me persigue para ir de compras y enserio debo escapar de ella, ahora si me disculpas…

Kushina había dado unos cuantos pasos pero el ubio logro tomarla por la muñeca, haciéndola caer de sentón en el proceso.

—Kushina pero.— comenzó a hablar mientras la ayudaba a ponerse en pie nuevamente.

—Escucha rubiecito, enserio debo irme, ahora suéltame o me veré en la necesidad de —la chica no pudo terminar pues repentinamente cayó inconsciente y antes de que tocara el suelo Minato la había sujetado.

Minato sujeto a Kushina de la cintura de forma que prácticamente la estaba cargando y sus pies no tocaban el suelo.

—Gracias Minato —dijo una pelinegra apareciendo detrás de su amiga con un extraño aparato en la mano.

—Mioto buenos días, ¿qué le has hecho? —preguntó observando a la pelirroja inconsciente en sus brazos cuyo cabello caía como casada.

—Esto sirve para bloquear chakra momentáneamente, se le pasará en menos de nada —explicó la pelinegra mostrando el aparatito.

—¿Oh podría regalarme uno de esos?

—Claro que si, los que quieras —dijo Mikoto antes de tomar a la chica y subirla a su hombro con ayuda del rubio —Ahora Minato, con tu permiso, me llevaré a tu chica de compras.

Por el movimiento Kushina había reaccionado parpadeó varias veces antes de darse cuenta que era Mikoto quien la sostenía y la llevaba al centro comercial.

—¿Mikoto, qué se supone que haces? ¡Bájame! —le dijo levantando uun poco el cuello para ver la espalda de su amiga.

—No, iremos de compras te guste o no —le dijo Mikoto tiernamente.

—Ni hablar, bájame. —dijo regresando la mirada hacia el frente encontrándose con un rubio que se despedía con la mano y una estúpida sonrisa en su rostro.

—Minato dile a Mikoto que e baje. —ordenó ella. El rubio solo sonrió y miró su reloj de pulsera.

—Oh miren la hora, ya es tarde suerte con las compras chicas —dijo él sonriendo y caminando hacia el lado opuesto.

—¡Estas muerto Minato! —gritó Kushina. Namikaze solo se volteo y sonrió al ver a la pelirroja enseñándole la lengua.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Al llegar a la boutique Mikoto arrojó a Kushina en un sofá bajo la advertencia que no escapara o le iría muy mal. La pelirroja suspiraba aburrida mientras su amiga buscaba una enorme algún vestido para ella. Después de un rato Mikoto regresó con una de las señoritas encargadas de la tienda quien cargaba una pila de ropa. Cuando los ojos de la Uzumaki reposaron en la pila, estos se abrieron como platos más una sonrisa incrédula en su rostro.

—No esperarás que me pruebe todo eso —dijo la pelirroja.

—Por supuesto que no, no seas tonta —la regaño Mikoto antes de que apareciera otra de las empleadas de la tienda con otra pila de ropa —espero que te pruebes todo esto —sonrió.

—Ni pensarlo Mikoto, porque debo pasar por todos esos vestidos cuando podemos escoger solo uno que sea de mi talla e irnos.

—Ni lo sueñes Shina, encontraremos el vestido perfecto para ti —sentenció la morena.

Y así se pasaron toda la mañana. Mikoto elegía un vestido de la pila, Kushina se lo ponía y las dos daban su opinión.

—¡Ay me encanta!

—Olvídalo esta demasiado corto, vamos a una fiesta Mikoto no a un prostíbulo —dijo la pelirroja quejándose del corto vestido negro y sin tirantes.

—¿Qué tal este? —preguntó Kushina observándose en el espejo con un vestido verde de mangas cortas, no muy ajustado y hasta la altura de la pantorrilla.

—Olvídalo mujer, tienes una figura muy bonita y no te permitiré usar algo que lo oculte.

Kushina se probó un total de quince vestidos antes de estar completamente harta.

—Olvídalo Mikoto, llevémonos el negro.

—Vamos Kushina aguanta un poquito más, sólo pruébate tres más si ninguno te queda bien nos llevaremos el que dices.

—Bien —aceptó antes de tomar uno de los vestidos que habían en la pila y entrar al probador.

Esta vez la pelirroja se tardó mucho tiempo en salir.

—¿Hey, estás bien?

—Supongo

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —preguntó Mikoto pero calló al ver a su amiga con el vestido azul marino cuyos tirantes pasaban por cada lado del cuello de la pelirroja, la parte de arriba se ajustaba a su figura, el escote era provocativo pero lejos de ser vulgar y la falda descendía exquisitamente hasta un poco más arriba de las rodillas.

—¡Me encanta! —exclamó la morena después de un rato aplaudiendo y dando saltitos.

—Me parece que esta bien para una noche.

¿Sólo bien? Esta perfecto, además resalta el color de tu cabello excelente solo necesitamos encontrar unas zapatillas y ver como te peinaremos mañana.

—¿Mañana? Olvídalo, no gastaré ni un minuto más en esto.

—Bien no me importa, al fin y al cabo tengo esto —murmuró la morena mostrándole el aparatito.

—Te odio

—Yo también te quiero Kushi

Salieron de la tienda y fueron a comprar dos zapatillas de color negro pero de diferente modelo.

—¿Para qué dos?

—Unas las usaras de practica.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Después de haber pasado otro par de horas en otra tienda de ropa, comprando más prendas innecesarias Mikoto convenció a Kushina en ir a comer ramen.

—Me siento como una tonta —dijo la pelirroja volteándose a ver a si misma. Con esos pantalones blancos, ajustados y cortos a la altura del tobillo, esa blusa de mangas largas y color negro con un escote en "v" y esos ridículos zapatos altos.

Se sentía avergonzada y ni siquiera podía caminar con esas cosas, no entendía como Mikoto lo lograba, el tamaño del tacón era simplemente ridículo y más ridículo aun era que Kushina no podía mantenerse estable, que clase de ninja era entonces.

—Oh vamos te ves radiante mira como todos te ven —susurró la pelinegra sonriendo divertida ante la expresión boquiabierta de varios hombres que había pasado.

—Es ridículo.

Llegaron al puesto de ramen y la pelirroja en lugar de tomar asiento en la barra optó por una mesa, dejo las bolsas en una silla y la pelinegra se sentó frente a ella. No tardaron mucho en recibir sus platos y comenzar a comer.

Después de un rato cuando iban en su segundo tazón Minato apareció.

—¿Qué tal, cómo les ha ido?—dijo el rubio sentándose al lado de la pelirroja quien lo ignoró.

—Hola Minato-san —saludo Mikoto— nos ha ido de maravilla.

—Ya veo —coincidió él observando en nuevo atuendo de la pelirroja quien se rehusaba a verlo siquiera.

—¿Hey Shina-chan sigues molesta? —preguntó dirigiéndose a la pelirroja.

—Idiota —se limitó a decir.

—Ten Minato, no fue mucho lo que gastamos —anunció la pelinegra dándole una tarjeta de plástico y color rojo. Al ver esto los ojos de Kushina aumentaron su radio.

—Díganme que eso no es lo que creo —pidió la pelirroja en un susurro amenazante.

—No es lo que crees —bromeo Minato claramente mintiendo.

—¡Eres despreciable! —se quejo ella— Y tu Mikoto, porque no me dijiste que tenías su tarjeta de crédito, pude haber dejarlo en la ruina por hacerme esto.

La pelirroja ni siquiera pudo terminar de comer, no le apetecía hacerlo. Se levantaron de la mesa, Minato dejando efectivo y tomando las bolsas de la pelirroja quien las había dejado ahí a propósito. Mikoto se despidió de ambos y marchó del lugar cuando la pelirroja se aseguró de que ya no estuviera a la vista se agacho y desabrochó los zapatos quitándoselos y muy tentada a tirarlos en el primer contenedor de basura que apareciera en su camino. Fue entones cuando Minato tuvo un buen vistazo del nuevo atuendo de ella, él sabía que Kushina tenía curvas y esa ropa solo las resaltaba más, el chico tragó saliva y por un momento pensó que la sangre le escurriría por la naríz.

—¿Qué miras baboso?

—N-nada ¿Por qué te quitas los zapatos?

La chica no contestó y siguió caminando.

—¿Estás molesta?

—¿Te parece? —preguntó sarcástica y rodando los ojos —Gasté toda la mañana y gran parte de la tarde en esto Minato y sabes bien que ir de compras es algo que simplemente no me agrada.

—Oh vamos no fue tan malo.

—¡Fue horrible! —exclamó ella antes de girarse e ignorarlo. El rubio se quedó unos cuantos pasos detrás de ella contemplando el nuevo atuendo.

—Tienes tres segundos para quitarme los ojos de encima antes de que te los arranque yo misma.

Minato sonrió y la alcanzó tal vez estuviera furiosa, pero eso no le quitaba lo deslumbrante que se veía en esos momentos, definitivamente de debía un gran favor a Mikoto.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Al día siguiente en la mañana la pelirroja se levantó apresuradamente al escuchar el sonido de las llaves en el cerrojo de su puerta. Tomó una chamarra negra y saltó por la ventana, lo que no esperaba era ser atrapada por Tsunade.

—Mierda.

—Exacto querida, ahora deja de quejarte regresa a tu habitación y toma un baño no hay problema si preferirías negarte, apuesto a que el lago esta lo suficientemente fresco para una ducha matutina —sonrió la rubia.

—Bien, bien ya lo hago yo.

La pelirroja subió a su apartamento por el árbol frente a su ventana, tomo un rápido baño y salió vistiendo unos vaqueros y una playera que encontró al azar.

—Lista

—¿Por qué no usas la ropa que compramos para ti?

—Porque no y ya.

Pasaron gran parte de la tarde discutiendo por diversas razones. Que porque a Kushina no le había gustado el primer peinado que le hizo Tsunade, que porque se negaba rotundamente a dejar que ese lápiz negro se acercara a sus ojos y cosas por el estilo. Pero después de un rato y un reacción un poco violenta de parte de Tsunade lograron el trabajo.

—Guau —dijo Mikoto sin despegar los ojos de su amiga.

—Así es, guau.

—¿Qué? ¿Tengo algo en la cara?

—Te vez genial.

—Completamente de acuerdo.

Kushina rodó los ojos y volteó a echarse un vistazo al espejo. Su cabello caía delicada y naturalmente sobre sus hombros el maquillaje que llevaba consistía solo en un poco de delineador en los ojos, resaltando su color y un rubor natural en sus mejillas. Más unos aretes sencillos y un collar que hacía juego.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Ya era de noche cuando todas lograron llegar a la plaza pública donde se realizaría el nombramiento y festejo del Yondaime Hokage. Kushina debía admitir que no le importaba quien fuera, ella sabía que ese rubio idiota se merecía el puesto más que nadie, pero al no haberle comentado nada la pelirroja suponía que no sería Minato el nuevo Hokage sino ese horripilante sanin.

Kushina suspiró pesadamente u se derrumbó en una de las sillas ordenadas en la plaza.

—Quédense aquí, iré a ver que pasa con Jiraiya y Minato —ordenó la rubia.

—Espero que ese último este alucinando su muerte o sino me encargaré personalmente de que lo haga exclamó la pelirroja.

Pasaron varios minutos antes de que Sarutobi el Sandaime Hokage llamara la atención del público y comenzara con un largo y aburrido discurso. Pasó tal vez una hora y la pelirroja estaba prácticamente dormida. Pero las siguientes palabras la despertaron por completo.

—No os quiero interrumpir más, y con esto les dejo a alguien de quien seguro han escuchado y sabemos que logrará grandes cosas como el Yondaime Hokage Namikaze Minato.

El publicó estalló en aplausos y gritos los cuales ahogaron los de ella.

—¿¡Qué? ¿Minato, Hokage?

—Cálmate Kushina.

—¿Escuché bien?

—Así es.

—¿Minato?

—Si, M-i-n-a-t-o.

—¿¡Ese idiota alto, rubio, estudiante del peor pervertido de todos los tiempos?

—Ese mismo —sentenció Mikoto.

—P-pero —tartamudeó antes de recobrar la compostura— Lo mato, ahora si que lo mato, pero ¿Por qué no me lo dijo antes? —preguntó para si misma con una expresión dolida antes de que sus ojos jade furiosos se encontraran con los azul cielo de él.

_**Continuará…**_

Bueno eso es todo el segundo capi! Siento mucho la tardanza pero… por fin esta listo

¡Espero que les haya gustado!

Cuídense mucho

Rimiish


	3. De misión con el Hokage

Dios mío no sé cómo disculparme por todo el tiempo que me tarde en actualizar y si que fue mucho tiempo. Pero no os preocupáis mis queridas lectoras esta historia no se quedara inconclusa.

**Disclaimer: **Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen

_**De misión con el Hokage **_

El cielo nocturno y estrellado cubría a la aldea de Konoha, la cual en ese momento no parecía ser una aldea sino un pueblo fantasma, el único ruido que provenía de las calles era el de algún animal o roedor que por ahí se encontraba, escabulléndose en las sombras. Esto se debía a que toda la gente se encontraba en la plaza central de la aldea donde todos sus habitantes, shinobis y aldeanos, de todas las clases sociales conversaban y convivían en armonía, celebrando la llegada de un nuevo líder, el cuál sería el encargado de mantener la aldea protegida y en paz.

La plaza era alumbrada por los faroles que se encontraban ahí y otras luces agregadas de postes a postes. La gente estaba esparcida ya sea hablando entre ellos sentados en las bancas; tomando un poco de ponche para los menores de edad y licor para los adultos; comiendo o eligiendo platillos que cada familia había traído para compartir un poco o bailando al ritmo de la música en vivo; en el kiosco de la plaza se encontraban el hokage elegido, su predecesor y otras personas más charlando cálidamente y siendo cuidadosos en no tocar temas que no eran necesarios tratar en esa noche.

A varios metros de las luces y música del festejo, en un puente pequeño sobre un río se encontraba una chica descalza de cabello rojo, luciendo un vestido azul marino, recargada en el barandal del puente con un vaso casi vacío en su mano izquierda. Su mirada se perdía en el reflejo del cielo estrellado en el agua del río. La chica se encontraba tan sumergida en un remolino de pensamientos, recuerdos e ideas que no noto le hecho de que un joven se acercaba.

-¿Tomando un descanso?- pregunto suavemente un chico rubio ocasionando que la pelirroja se sobresaltara y dirigiera su cabeza hacia él.  
-Si podría decirse que si- respondió cortante la chica y regreso su mirada al río

Pasaron varios y eternos segundos sumergidos en el silencio antes de que la chica se decidiera a hablar.

-así que eres hokage-

- si- respondió el rubio sin rodeos.  
-podría preguntar Namikaze-sama ¿por qué no me dijo antes?- pregunto formalmente. Minato frunció el ceño y se paró al lado de ella recargando sus antebrazos en el barandal.  
-supongo que... no creí necesario y no necesitas hablarme con tanta formalidad sigo siendo Minato -  
-tal vez tengas razón, no es necesario el decirme todo lo que pasa en tu vida-  
-sabes que no me refiero a eso-  
-como sea, esta bien-

El silencio se hizo presente nuevamente y fue cuando Minato tuvo la oportunidad de admirar el vestuario de su amiga de reojo. Tenía que admitir que la chica se veía muy bien, el vestido azul marino con un poco de brillos le quedaba precioso y contrastaba con su cabello que, aunque ya no era el perfecto peinado que era antes, se veía lindo. Giro los ojos cuando se dio cuenta de que sus zapatillas no estaban en sus pies, sino en su mano derecha y tuvo que reprimir un bufido. Kushina se veía arreglada sexy e a la vez infantil. Minato sabía que su amiga era bonita pero en esta ocasión y con esa tenue luz se veía hermosa.

-hagas lo que hagas ten cuidado- dijo repentinamente Kushina sacando a Minato de sus observaciones y girando su cabeza para verla directamente.  
-¿huh?-  
-ser kage es el puesto más importante de una aldea pero también es el más peligroso, lo único que digo es que te cuides, a veces puedes ser un cabeza hueca que no piensa antes de actuar- Minato sonrió coquetamente ante la ironía de sus palabras.  
-así que te preocupo, aunque ¿Cómo es eso de que soy un cabeza hueca?- dijo divertido  
-no molestes Minato, no creo que los kages se comporten así-  
-hmm estas cambiando el tema, en realidad te preocupo-  
-¿Enserio? ¿Eso crees?- dijo la pelirroja dirigiendo su mirada a los ojos del chico y sonriendo coquetamente al igual que el  
-hmm si-  
-bien entonces es verdad- dijo ella  
-¿enserio?-  
-por supuesto ¿a quién mas molestaría en el día de las bromas?-  
-pero ahora soy hokage-  
-¿y?-  
-¿no se supone que se le tiene que mostrar respeto al hokage?-  
-¿no se supone que seguías siendo el mismo?-  
-tienes un buen punto ahí- Kushina sonrió traviesamente.

-¿quieres regresar a la fiesta?- La pelirroja negó levemente con la cabeza. -No has bailado conmigo- agregó Minato

-…-

-¿por favor?-

-de acuerdo, _una_ canción y considérate afortunado- dijo antes de voltearse y sentarse en el barandal. -¿Se puede saber que haces?- Kushina rodo los ojos y contestó -me pongo los estúpidos tacones, no esperaras que entre descalza ¿o si?-

-oh-

El resto de la noche no fue como Kushina esperaba pues Minato y ella se la pasaron juntos bailando, platicando cuando Kushina exigía reposo y solo se separaban en las ocasiones que algún aldeano pasaba a despedirse y felicitarlo, haciendo bromas, peticiones o dando consejos. Así que se podría decir que fue una gran noche para ambos y el lazo que los unía se fortaleció.

A la mañana siguiente cuando Kushina salía a dar su paseo matutino fue tacleada por su mejor amiga Mikoto exigiendo que le contara que había pasado la noche anterior con el rubio. Kushina le explico lo que había pasado, es decir: nada y notó una carta en su buzón. En cuanto leyó la carta su cara se tiñó del color de su cabello de pura furia. Se disculpo con Mikoto diciendo que tenia que cometer un asesinato y que regresaba alrededor de una hora y después salió en dirección a la oficina del Hokage furiosa. La gente que tenía instinto de supervivencia se quitaba del camino, por su propio bien dejando al remolino rojo en paz. La chica llegó a la torre del Hokage y sin autorización de nadie ni aviso llegó hecha una fiera a la oficina del rubio, kunai en mano y en dirección al cuello del líder de la aldea. En segundos la chica se encontraba acuclillada en el escritorio con el arma amenazante en la garganta del Hokage acorralándolo entre el arma y el respaldo de la silla en la que se encontraba sentado, aunque claro, fue su decisión el no quitarse, no es como si no la hubiera visto venir. El chico la miró intentando reprimir una sonrisa que lo llevaría directo a su tumba.

-Quiero saber porqué y quiero saberlo ahora- dijo Kushina enterrándole en el rostro la carta, motivo de su furia. Minato sonrió ligeramente sabía perfectamente de que trataba el papel, el lo había mandado y asumía la razón del enojo de su amiga.

-no veo que tiene de malo-

-Minato, etoy hablando en serio contesta la maldita pregunta y tal vez, salgas vivo de esta-

-oh vamos no es tan malo, además dijiste que querías misiones más peligrosas y emocionantes- dijo el rubio restándole importancia

-sabes perfectamente a que me refería, además no tengo la paciencia para ser nana de unos mocosos-

-ohh pero tú no serás su nana, serás su sensei, además te agradaban Kakashi, Rin y Obito-

-ellos son una excepción y además alguna vez ANBU, no nana- dijo molesta apretando el kunai en el cuello del chico para enfatizar más la oración.

-hmm ¿y qué sugieres?- preguntó arrogante

-Que dejes de darme estúpidas misiones y me pongas en una de MI categoría- dijo ella entre dientes contestó la chica.

-oh pero si últimamente no ha habido misiones como esa- mintió Minato y como era de suponerse, lo hizo muy mal.

-¿¡QUE! Se supone que estamos en guerra y tú me dices que no hay misiones peligrosas ¿acaso el papeleo te exprimió el cerebro?-

-bueno, tal vez si dejaras el kunai de lado podríamos hablar _civilizadamente _y llegar a un acuerdo - dijo Minato y Kushina se dio cuenta de la posición en la estaban. Sonrojándose se enderezó y salto del escritorio para sentarse en una de las sillas frente a él.

-ahora Minato, quiero que dejes de sobreprotegerme y ponerme en una misión decente-

-pero…-

-nada, soy una kunoichi ¿Recuerdas?-

-de acuerdo- dijo sonriendo

-Minato entiende que… Espera ¿qué dijiste?-

-que me has convencido y que accederé a lo que pides-

-muy sencillo ¿qué ocultas?- preguntó la pelirroja enarcando una ceja.

-¿ocultar algo? por supuesto que no- dijo el rubio sonriendo. Kushina lo miro desconfiada y después de un rato suspiró, se levantó de su asiento camino hacia él, lo abrazó y salió dando saltitos por la puerta.

Minato se quedó con una sonrisa boba en el rostro observando la puerta por donde había salido la pelirroja. Sacudió la cabeza y se acercó al teléfono, marco el número y esperó.

-Sarutobi-sama necesito un favor-

O-O-O-O-O-O

Kushina caminaba por las calles de Konoha con la brisa matutina acariciando su rostro, y acompañada del sonido de las aves y del viento. Vistiendo su uniforme de jounin y una mochila con provisiones llegó al portal de la aldea, donde _supuestamente _se vería con Mikoto y Hiashi, sin embargo la chica se encontró con el mismísimo hokage.

-huh ¿Mi-Minato?- dijo la pelirroja confundida recibiendo una sonrisa por parte del rubio.

-hola Shina-chan-

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- le pregunto a Minato apuntando un dedo a su pecho.

-precisamente te esperaba para poder marcharnos-

-¿huh? ¿No se supone que iba a ser Mikoto y Hyuga los que vendría conmigo?-

-arww Shina-chan no quiere ir en misión conmigo- dijo el rubio con falsa tristeza y con una mano en el pecho.

-no seas tonto-

-ah entonces si quieres ir en misión conmigo-

-¡no! ¡Lo que quiero saber es que haces aquí cuando deberías estar en tu oficina con millones de papeles rodeándote!-

-ahh eso. Simple, yo también quería salir de misión así que Sarutobi-sama se encargara de la parte del papeleo además fuiste tú la que dijo que el papeleo me exprimía el cerebro-

-ohh, en fin andando Minato- lo cortó Kushina pasándolo de largo y adentrándose al bosque

O-O-O-O-O-O

-Muy bien, nos detendremos aquí para revisar el mapa- avisó el Hokage y Kushina rodó los ojos ante el tono autoritario de este, ahora recordaba porque algunas veces le resultaba odioso su amigo en las misiones.

Kushina apoyó sus manos en el borde de una piedra y salto para sentarse en ella. Minato sacó el mapa de su chaleco y lo extendió en la superficie rocosa. Recorrió con su dedo índice el trayecto marcado por el que debían transportar los pergaminos con información secreta a la aldea aliada de Konoha, Kusagakure.

-Bien debemos llevar los pergaminos al portal oeste de Kusagakure, el resto están protegidos por ninjas de Iwagakure los cuales nos impedirán el…-

-Se de lo que trata la misión Minato tan solo di que camino tomamos-

-creo que lo mejor sería tomar la ruta del puente de Kannabi- contestó Minato seriamente.

-¿huh?-

-el puente no ha sido restaurado desde…- hizo una pausa y suspiró -aquella misión y son pocos los guardias que lo custodian, será fácil derrotarlos y pasar por la frontera de la aldea.- Minato clavó su vista en el mapa. La pelirroja lo observó durante unos momentos y después le sonrió.

-Bien Mina-chan será mejor darnos prisa, no me gustaría llegar ahí de noche así que andando rubiecito tu cabello llamará la atención si no nos apuramos- dijo la chica y apoyó su mano en el hombro del chico para saltar de la roca.

Minato la miro alejarse y sonrió levemente murmurando "mira quién habla".

-Escuché ese comentario Minato, pero por esta vez lo dejare pasar- advirtió Kushina sin voltearse a mirarlo.

Después de varias horas de camino se ocultaron en el bosque para preparar una estrategia la cual era simple y consistía en hacer un clon de la kunuochi como distracción.

Minato y Kushina se escabulleron por el río seco mientras su clon pretendía tener cuidado en no ser vista del otro lado del puente destrozado. Eran tres los guardias que se encontraban ahí y al arrojar kunais al clon de Kushina esta desaparecieró.

-Espero que tengas un "plan B"- dijo Kushina. Minato sonrió y afirmó con la cabeza indico con su índice que subieran y pelearan, no sin antes de darle una advertencia de los kunais envenenados que manejaba el enemigo.

Kushina saltó arrojando una lluvia de Kunais difícil de bloquear o esquivar. Al caer todos ella aterrizo suavemente feliz de que sus kunais hayan rasgado varias veces.

Los tres hombres la rodearon y notaron la banda de su aldea en sus muñequeras y cadera.

-¿Vaya vaya que tenemos aquí?- dijo divertido el líder del equipo –una belleza exótica de Konoha- La chica no esperó más para sacar otro kunai de la manga y lanzarlo en su dirección.

-vaya leoncita eso resulta ser peligroso- dijo el ninja dando una señal discreta a sus compañeros para que atacaran. Kushina no paso por alto el movimiento de su mano y sonrió, espero a que los otros estuvieran lo suficientemente cerca para saltar esquivándolos y enterrando un Kunai en la espalda de uno en el progreso que poco después cayó al suelo.

-Estúpido- murmuró el otro guardia viendo indiferente a su compañero herido.

-Bien niña, como ya dije es peligroso para ti haber venido y más aún sola- dijo el líder comenzando a formar sellos con sus manos y en posición de formar un Katon tan rápido que fue a impactar en ella. Pero justo cuando el guardia ya cantaba victoria la chica o el cuerpo de esta ya no se encontraba ahí y el mismo se encontró con su otro compañero muerto a los pies de Kushina y un kunai apuntado a su garganta por el famosísimo rayo amarillo de Konoha.

-hmm ¿Quién dijo que venía sola?- murmuró Minato –pero si, es una fierecita exótica, _mi_ fierecita exótica- dijo antes de hundir el kunai en su garganta.

-Minato el otro guardia escapó- avisó Kushina

-rayos, debemos atraparlo o nos descubrirán- dijo antes de desparecer y reaparecer en un rayón amarillo con el cuerpo inerte del otro guardia.

-bueno, eso fue rápido y sin un rasguño bebé, definitivamente soy la mejor Kunoichi de la aldea- presumió Kushina dando una vuelta y terminando con una pose. Minato rió y tomó la mochila del suelo y seguir el camino.

_**Continuará…**_

Bien, ese fue el tercer capítulo. Gracias por leer, pasen una semana genial.

Y cuídense mucho.

Rimiish


End file.
